


tidal

by aihyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Sad, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tragedy, markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihyuck/pseuds/aihyuck
Summary: sadness is a tidal, but we'll forever be we mark. -D
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 18





	tidal

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily inspired by gnash's song p.s. , please check it out !!

Winter has never felt colder for Donghyuck. No sense of warmth to hold him. No laughter echoing through his apartment. No friends. No hope. Everything feels so still, so quiet, so burnt.

_"I wrote this song for you"! Mark exposes, leading his hand towards his guitar with the biggest grin on his face. Donghyuck was ecstatic. Their smiles light up the room together. Donghyuck felt so safe with Mark, he's all he ever wanted. He was the perfect person in his eyes. He was exuberant... and the most loving human you could meet. Donghyuck truly had never felt so content with his life until Mark came along. He was everything to him._

_"P.S, I miss you when you feel alone" -M_

Donghyuck's eyes swell up at the memories flooding his mind. The thought of Mark engulfed him, he couldn't escape him no matter how hard he tried. He knows that Mark wouldn't want him to be like this, but how could he not be when the one he loved most disappeared from him for life. Every piece of him is embedded into Donghyuck's mind, his apartment, for god's sake his closet. There were traces of Mark everywhere he looked. He can't escape it. He can't escape _Mark_. He doesn't want to _forget_ Mark, but this emotional suffering every day over him was hurting Donghyuck the most. _Why is it that the most important people in your life have to leave so suddenly? Why couldn't it have been me instead?_ Donghyuck has himself wrapped in his thoughts as he stares outside into the night sky. 

" _P.S, I'm with you, wherever you go" -M_

This feeling is inevitable. The memory of Mark's charming smile whilst singing the song he wrote for him is driven in his mind whenever he shuts his eyes. Yet, the moment he opens them again, he realizes he's not a part of his reality anymore, rather a fantasy. A fantasy where he hopes to be with Mark forever. Where he can cuddle endlessly with him, receiving the endless amount of kisses that Mark lay's on his sun-kissed skin. Mark said he would be with him wherever he went, yet where is he now. Mark broke his promise to him. And, that's what hurts him the most. The fact he never even got to say goodbye to Donghyuck, or even express how much Donghyuck meant to him. Everything turned off so quickly. The ever-growing ache in Donghyuck's heart is pulsing through, it's tired. It's tired of feeling this hurt. It's just as tired as it's owner's feelings being engulfed in melancholy twenty-four-seven. 

_"P.S, I get you, P.S, come home D" -M_

If Mark had got Donghyuck so well, why did he leave. Donghyuck didn't understand why he didn't come home to him. His fists tighten together at his chest, his pain was unbearable at this point. _Why didn't Mark come home? Mark, why didn't you come back to me? Come back... Come back Mark, Please._ Donghyuck's mind races over and over. All he wants is to feel the warmth of Mark again. He wants mark to comfort him again with his song. He wants Mark. He wants Mark to come back home, into his arms again. Donghyuck wishes he could softly stroke through Mark's hair again and tell him how much he adores him. Just one more time, Donghyuck wants to hold Mark again.

_"P.S, I love you D, that's all I know." -M_

Donghyuck no longer had anymore tears to cry. He stared at the sky, watching the stars as they shine so brightly amongst the dark background. His body felt so empty. He didn't _feel_ anymore. Just once more he wishes he could see Mark again, and tell him how important Mark was to him. "Mark, let's meet again in the future." Donghyuck softly muttered under his breath as he looked at the stars once more, with a slight smile on his face. "We'll forever be _we_ Mark, Goodnight."


End file.
